


Flour War

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Bake Off, Baking, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food Fight, Kinda, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Day 5: Bake off





	Flour War

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my amazing beta [knaveryact ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveryact)

Decorating gingerbread biscuits was the Scamander family Christmas tradition, and every year they would sit together around the kitchen table, with a home-made bowl of icing prepared. But of course, before they could get to that part, someone had to bake the cookies first. Year after year that unavoidably ended up in a messy kitchen and more things covered in a cookie dough than it would seem humanly possible.

One would think that Theseus, being the older and more experienced of the brothers, would be good at this, but in reality, he was at a complete loss when baking was concerned. Following a recipe was like dark magic (yet another reason he really needed to finish that Potions homework), so usually he’d just hung around and watch Mum and Newt as they prepared everything. Newt, on the other hand, actually really enjoyed it. He liked watching all the products disappear, and then emerge together as a smooth dough.

And of course, he found it hilarious he was better at this than Theseus. Even he liked to mess around with his brother every once in a while.

“Seus!” snapping his hand away, Newt shrieked. “Hands away from the bowl!”

Theseus rolled his eyes. “But Neeewt…” he whined, trying to get back the bowl that his younger brother now protectively wrapped his arms around. “Just a little bit!”

“Oh, I know your little bits!” from behind, they heard their mother’s laugh. “You’ll get your little bit and then suddenly there is nothing left!”

“That is not true!” Theseus protested. He shot a mean look to Newt, who giggled, still holding the bowl.

“Really? Then mind if I reminded you about the time when you were Newt’s age? You know, how I left you with a bowl of dough your mother has prepared, and five minutes later I return to find the bowl completely empty, save for the bits still left on your fingers?” their father chimed in from the living room. Newt laughed a little louder, while Theseus grumpily crossed his arms.

“Oh, now, now, sweetheart, don’t be so grubby, “ said his mum, stroking him lightly on the cheek.

Theseus rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

“Why don’t you help Newt roll the dough?” she suggested.

Both brothers looked at her in horror. “It’s not a good idea,” Newt suggested.

“Absolutely. Horrendous, bad, terrible idea, mother dearest!” Theseus agreed.

She just smiled cheekily in response. “Come on, boys. What could possibly go wrong? Theseus, you add the flour onto the breadboard so it’ll be easier for Newt to roll it. Come on boys, it’ll be much quicker and we’ll be decorating in no time. Okay?”

“Okay, mum” both boys whined.

“Great, now get to work!” she said enthusiastically, leaving the kitchen.

Newt eyed his brother wearily. “If you touch the dough I’ll jinx you,” he warned, taking the roller out of the cupboard.

Theseus smiled. “You are adorable, little brother, when you act so tough,” he said, splashing some flour onto the breadboard. Newt started to roll the dough, while simultaneously rolling his eyes at the comment.

For a long while, they worked like this in silence. Flour, rolling, carve the biscuits, repeat. They found it surprisingly relaxing; Newt enjoyed the fact he didn’t need to talk and calmed down, while Theseus was pleased within the simplicity of the task, and was able to get lost in this mechanical task. It was a nice change from all the hard schoolwork he was surrounded with most of the time.

But then, maybe because he drifted in his thoughts, Theseus accidentally splashed the flour right in Newt’s face.

“Hey!” he yelled in protest, trying to wipe it off.

Theseus immediately turned away, trying to find some cloth to help him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He stopped suddenly, feeling something hitting the back of his head. Upon touching it, he realized his fingers were covered in a white powder. He turned again, met with his brother’s cheeky smile. He smirked. “Oh, it’s on.”

Theseus rushed towards Newt, while he started running around the kitchen, evading his brother’s arms. Both were laughing and splashing the flour all over themselves, rather than each other, and so a few moments later the entire kitchen resembled more of a battlefield.

It could’ve gone much longer, too, if they weren’t both held in place by a pair of strong arms. Brothers looked at their mother, laughing and pulling them into a hug.

“Slow down, boys!” she scolded them softly, still smiling. “I don’t want to have to go to the mill again!”

“Sorry, mum,” the boys said. Newt tried to wiggle himself out of his mother’s embrace, while Theseus, on the other hand, leaned into it. With a laugh, she finally let go of the younger boy, ruffling his hair, releasing a white cloud of flour into the air.

“It’s okay. Go upstairs and clean yourselves up. And try not to create even more mess at that, won’t you?” she said, letting go of Theseus. She waved her wand towards the sweep, springing it to life to clean up the floor.

The two boys nodded and walked upstairs.

Mrs. Scamander looked at them with a wide grin on her face.

“We raised our children right,” she heard her husband say as he approached her.

“Yes,” she nodded. “We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @shumscamander


End file.
